


Not Yours

by peppymint



Category: D.N.Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.<br/>A result of all the stories where Dark hands Krad over to someone without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yours

"As Satoshi's guardian I have the right to make decisions on his behalf," the silky voice stated. Kei Hiwatari looked calm, cool, in control. "Just think," he tempted the black angel. "One signature and your other half would never bother you again. All you have to do is give him to me."

"And what would Krad think about his?" the kaitou questioned neutrally.

The commissioner's eyes gleamed, a bit a maliciousness shining in their depths. "Don't worry, I can handle the white wings." Dark smirked as he reached out and took the papers.

Neither of the two figures were aware of they were not alone. Krad's breath caught in his throat. Contrary to what some might think, the seraph was capable of going unseen when he wished it. His mind was screaming at him to do something, to stop them, but he couldn't move. He was petrified.

Kei smiled. Soon he would have all the power he wanted, Krad would be his, forever. The expression vanished quickly. The thief didn't even bother to read the document. Dark immediately tossed the packet high into the air, a bolt of pure magic shot from his hand. Not even ashes remained after it struck. The papers had been completely obliterated.

"How dare you," Dark hissed, his true feelings coming to the fore. Black wings flared as he stalked forwards, making the art piece appear larger than he actually was. He was furious. It was an understatement, to say the least, that he and Krad did not get along. Still, there was no way he would betray the other in such a way. Sealing him would be far kinder.

The human stumbled backwards; it was obvious he had miscalculated, and badly at that. Seeing the differences present in the two halves of the Kokuyoku had always been easy. Now though, the dark angel looked disturbingly like Krad.

"You have no right," a strong hand seized Kei's collar, hoisting the police commissioner off the ground. "What do you think he is?" Dark demanded. "A slave! Krad belongs to no one but himself!"

Kei choked, he couldn't breath. Desperately the brunette tried to break the thief's grip. It was a futile effort. Dark regained control of himself as he noticed the other's condition. Hiwatari's face was well on its way to turning the color of his stepson's hair. The kaitou dropped the older looking man in disgust.

As the police commissioner struggled to regain his breath, the dark angel bent down next to him. "I suggest you listen Kei Hiwatari and listen well. If you ever try something like this again, you won't have to worry about my other half because I will kill you myself," he promised.

Dark stood up, absently brushing a bit of dirt off his jacket. "I once told Daisuke that Krad is the light," a cold smile appeared on the kaitou's face as he looked down at the other. "Light is beautiful, but that doesn't mean it can't burn. It always amuses me how quickly people forget that the darkness is just as dangerous."

There was far more to the black angel than fun and games. He hadn't lasted as long as he had by being an idiot. However most of the people he had encountered over the centuries has never bothered to look deeper. Hiwatari should have known better.

Then the violet haired figure turned and walked away, leaving Kei where he had fallen. There was no doubt in Dark's mind the human would never forget this. Neither would Krad, though it would be many years before the white angel brought it up.


End file.
